


Wrong world, Same hero

by TinyHouse123



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, BAMF Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyHouse123/pseuds/TinyHouse123
Summary: peter parker was one of the unfortunate individuals who were dusted away, but instead of dying... he was falling?
Comments: 13
Kudos: 62





	1. A new world in need of a Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is sent to the world of my hero academia, in musatufa city, after being guided by the great weaver.

Peter began pulling thanos' gauntlet off, while the rest of the heroes held him down.

mantis sat ontop of thanos, her legs wrapped around his neck as she pressed her fingers on his temples, struggling to keep him in a state of limbo.

he saw tony pushing thanos to one knee with his suit while drax pulled down one of his legs.

doctor strange's tendrils wrapped around his other hand to help keep him down while peter pulled the gauntlet off.

he felt the adrenaline rise higher and higher, his heart quickening in its pace as he stood on the balls of his feet, Tony was relying on him to tear the gauntlet off, He couldn't let him down!

suddenly his spider-sense began roaring in his head, loud enough to block out the yelling from starlord and everyone else. thanos jerked backwards as peter quill struck him with the back of his gun, causing mantis to lose the link. but he ignored it an began pulling harder, spider legs sprouted from his back, pulling peter backwards as the gautlet began to slip.

"I-I almost got it-" the small hope that swelled in peters heart vanished as he felt a force pull the gauntlet back, peters eyes widened as he was pulled forward, thanos backhanded him away from the group and into a mountain of debris.

his head pounded as a crimson red liquid drip down from inside the mask, he could feel the nano bots shift and move to repair the damaged area's of his body.

his spider-sense began blaring again, forcing him to look up as a storm of rocks from the moon were hurled towards them.

he watched as drax, mantis, and starlord were launched into the air, peter ran forward, his body running on pure instincts and what little adrenaline was coursing through his body. he wasn't thinking anymore, he couldn't stop to think. he needed to save them!

he jumped towards starlord, using his web shooters to attach to destroyed building and grabbing starlord, he twisted in the air as he dodged a hail of meteors. he swund between two falling buildings and slipped right between them before they collapsed.

he spotted drax and mantis and swung towards them, he could hear his heart beat drumming in his ears, his mind was in dissaray. he twisted in the air and caught mantis and shot a line of web to catch drax, pulling hard he through drax up with his web and caught him. he swung back to tony's location, only to find dr. strange giving thanos the final stone... the time stone.

peter felt his stomach lurch, he slingshotted towards thanos, he couldn't let him win, he needed to catch him! he was so close, so unbelievably close... only for thanos to dissapear in a cloud of smoke, causing him to crash to the ground, throwing everyone off his shoulders.

he stood up, tears in his eyes as he let out a defeated and outrage cry. he fell to his knees, spotting tony walk towards strange with a shocked exspression.

"why?" he heard tony ask, barely hearing him, too busy with the defeat.

"it was... the only... way..." peter watched in shock as Dr. strange turned to dust fading away with the wind.

"did we... did we lose?" he heard starlord ask. he whirled around, anger spiking in him. only to watch as he too began to dust away. "oh... no..." peter watched as starlord faded, he heard a grunt and spun around and spotted drax and mantis, turning into dust and fading away.

he stood in shock, tears falling from his eyes as his mask retreated, revealing his face.

he thought it couldn't get worse, how could it? but then, he felt a sensation go through his hands, he stared down at his metallic spider suits hands, as they began turning into dust. he went pale, a scream dying in his throat as he felt his heart stop, his thoughts became clouded from the shock as he walked towards tony.

"mr. stark i-i don't feel so good, what's happening?" he asked, as if begging for it to be a lie.

"you're gonna be okay kid, just breathe, come stay with me kid come on!" he fell into tony's arms as his legs faded away, it felt cold, unbelievably cold, but then there was a searing heat that racked his body, his lungs were on fire as his spider-sense began screaming in his head as he laid on the ground.

"please, s-save me please! i-i don't want to go mr. stark please... please don't let me go..." he begged, grasping at tony tightly, all the strength in his body began to fade away, his heart stopped, his breathing paused, his brain was foggy, as if he'd been crushed. "i... don't want to go... please..." tears fell from his eyes as his chest rose and stopped, letting out one final breath... he faded away... a single word uttering from his lips... "please..."

**[** **_=============================_ ** **]**

"hmm, it seems a totem has faded suddenly..." a man in a purple velvet suit muttered, a smile gracing his lips as he chuckled softly. "it seems he needs my help, right spider god?" the man asked a giant black spider looming over him. it gave a click before its fangs were beared.

"do what you must... anansi." it told him, a deep and grave tone in his words as he scuttled back to his hole.

"heh, i see. then, i will be off." he said, dissapearing in a cloud of light. but in his waked of light, it revealed his face, dark bronze skin with afadora on his head, greying black hair that barely showed from the hat. "a spider totem with his unity... how _spectacular_... spectacular indeed..." he muttered, a soft chuckle left him as he dissapeared.

**[=============================]**

Spider-man... the greatest hero across hundreds of thousands of infinite universes... long may he reign.

**[=============================]**

He felt his body turn to dust... he had lost... they had lost... he failed...

he stood in a limbo as his body stood still, the darkness encompassing him before a bright light blinded him... and suddenly... he was falling...

he felt the familiar sense of gravity take him, the sound of the city entering his ears. he spotted a building and on instinct he twisted his body and swung to the skyscraper, his body felt nauseas, pain that laced him fading away.

he panted for breath as he turned stared at the concrete, his breathe hitched as he ran to the ledge,was he back home?! where was he, why was he alive? where's tony- his jumbled thoughts died out as he stared wide eyed at the city before him.

he watched as cars drove by, people walking in the streets oblivious to his presence. his confusion and shock doubled as he spotted a person on the rail road track begin to grow and began screaming threats at the civilians below him. aiming his arms towards them, peter felt his spuder srnse go off as the immidiate danger became obvious.

he couldn't wonder what was happening, why he was here, or how he was alive. he needed to save those people!

he jumped off the building as his mask came on, wrapping his face in a metallic mesh as he swung to the villain. 

"i'm gonna!-" the shark like man was stopped midsentence as a foot made contact with his face, launching him backwards and onto the tracks.

"you know, you shouldn't be pointing those at people, someone could get hurt. and by someone, i mean you." spider-man taunted, string up the villain in a cocoon of webbing. "hey, get out of here it's dangerous!" he told the civilians, who he spotted were taking photos. 'are they photographers? of course they would be." he thought with a frown. suddenly a tingling sensation went down his spine as he lurched sidewards avoiding a cannonball to the back of his head. 'what the heck?' he whirled aroun to spot the shark pointing his fingers at him, the tips of his nails were smoking a he took aim again. another sensation went down his neck as he jumped above the cannonball before shooting web at it and redirecting it back at his attacker. caught it in his hands, peter watched in confusion as strings of wood began circling around the giants feet, wrapping around them before launchin them upwards in an instant before slamming them down.

"hey, you." peter turned to the voice to spot a man in a blue jumpsuit with a wooden helmet staring at him. "who are you, i haven't heard of a new hero coming from any agencies yet." he asked.

"wait, what?" peter tilted his head in confusion, befor his spider-sense blared as he launched upwards to dodge another cannonball. he landed beside the newcomer, who gave an audible tsk before stepping forward with his arm cocked backwards.

"just stand back and watch. PRE-EMPTIVE..." peter watched in astonishment as vines of wood grew from his hands,"LAQUER CHAIN PRISSON!" he threw his hand forward as a surge of wood burst from his hand. it wrapped around the villain, chaining him up. "there... that was easy enou-" he stopped as the sound of cracking made it into his ears. "no... that's not possible!" they watched as the villain grew larger, ripping the binding clean off as he stood up.

spidey jumped off the bridge, using his web shooters he swung under it before making a slingshot between two poles and launching himself forward, using the momentum, he sent a line of web at the edge beforebeing swung upwards, the confused villain watched as peter was about to smash into him.... only for a large object to come crashing from the sky.

"CANYON CANNON!" suddenly a large woman in a skin tight suit smashed into the villain sending him crashing onto the pavement. of course, spidy was startled by the sudden apperance, and instinctively pulled on the web. causing him to come crashing into the lady's rear end by accident and launching him into the woodbased hero who was stunted aswell by her appearance. they crashed onto the flior together, spread eagle style as parkers head pounded. 'what the hell?' he cursed, his face completely red by the sudden contact as he stood back up to find the large hero glaring at him. "Hey! watch where you're going you perverted snake!" she said, scowling at him.

peter threw his hands up in surrender, "wait! i'm sorry it was an accident and i-" he was cut off as the civilians begun taking photos of the newcomers rear. his brain went flat lined as he watched her change in demeanor.

"welcome to the debut of mountain lady, and i'm ready to make your ass-quaintance. hehe." she said to the crowd, purposefully bending diwn to catch the villain to show off her rear end.

peter watched in a mixture of stunned, confused and flustered words as he watched the giant woman show off.

"but, i... i was the one that was..." he heard the wood based hero muterred, sweatdropping at the sight of his win-stealer. "nevermind..." he mumbled, turning to peter with a sigh. "so, you from a new agency or something?" he stared at him in puzzlement before raising a hand to ask.

"what do you mean agency?"

the hero that was kamui woods stood still for a moment as he stared at the person in front of him. "what? so you're not from an agency or something? wait... are you a vigilante?" he asked, causing peter to sputter for a moment as kamui stared at him. "wait seriously? huh, well, guess i'll have to hand you to the police then." he said in a bored tone.

"w-wait, i think i'm lost you see i'm not from around here you see-" suddenly the approaching hero began to slow down, he watched in confusion as he glanced around. everything was slowing down, even thd birds. before he coukd question his situation he heard a soft velvety voice buffer through to him.

[parker, shut your mouth for a minute, and listen.] peter tensed up, eyes darting around frantically to find the source of the voice. mumbling crazily about his situation and that he was probably dead. [... peter... peter?... PETER! i said listen for a moment!] peter tensed up as he fell back wards on his rear. he watched as a man manifested in front of him, a purple suit and a cane with a golden spider on top. [good, now listen to me , you must remain calm, i will tell you the details but first, let him take you to the police, you must listen to me peter.] 

it was official, he was crazy, probably radiation from his powers, well it was a good run. but now he'd be living in an insane asylum, talking to the voice in his head as he sat in a straight jacket.

[oh for goodness sake- you aren't crazy!] the man said. whacking peter on his head with the canes butt. [ look, i know you must be in shock after dying and all that but i'm here to help you.] he stepped forward and helped peter up.

"what do you mean? i'm alive aren't i?" he asked.

[well, no you did die but yes you are alive] he said, casuing peter to stare at him in confusion. [tell me parker, do you belive in gods?] he asked.

"well yeah sort of i mean, thor's real so why shouldn't the other gods to?" peter said. causing anansi to chuckle.

[good, saves me the trouble, now tell me spiderman. do you know who i am?] he questioned.

"no, i don't"

[i am anansi, the great weaver, the god of stories and tales and... the spider god.] he stated.

peter jumped to his feet and began bowing to the god in front of him rapidly.

"please forgive mr. anansi, i didn't know and i thought- i mean i-" peter began stammering, you would too if a god appeared in front of you so suddenly. anansi shook his head and smacked parker with the butt of his cane again, enciting a painful groan from the young man. "ow ow ow!" he clutched the back of his head painfully.

[.... parker, do you know why i've come here?] he asked, causing the masked individual to perk up. [it's because, you're a totem. someone i must protect, so says the spider god.] 

"wait i thought you were the spider god?" he blinked in confusion.

[no, i'm a spider god, not the spider god.] he stated.

"okay..." anasi gave a sigh before grabbing peters shoulders.

[peter parker, i know this might be a little confusing but... i can't bring you home yet.] he said, peter stared wide eyed at the man. [it's not my choice, but you will return in five years time, that i can tell you.] he walked towards the edge of the railroad tracks, his back to peter. [in the mean time, i'll be guiding you through this world, note that i can only do so much for you. your mask can filter the foreign language for you while you speak to the people here for now, but you should work on learning the japanese language. right now, let them carry you to the police department, i'll handle the rest, stay calm parker, because you're about to witness very bizarre things here... very, very bizarre...] and with that, anansi dissapeared, leaving peter standing alone in a frozen world, suddenly everything resumed, as if nothing had happened, peter took a moment to compose himself under the mask before turning to kamui woods.

"take me to the police station." he stated, enciting a confused look from kamui who shrug it off and binded him.

carrying him over his head as he swung to the police station, with peter thinking over the event that took place.

a god was protecting him? he was a totem? what was this place? why were there just random heroes running around while the civilians watched on in amusement? what was a totem? why does he feel like he should trust that man? why did he say world instead of country? why was his spider-sense going off-

questions raced through peters head before he was interupted as his head smashed into a sign.

"o-oh, sorry about that!" kamui said to the unconcious form of peter. 

[==============================]

peters body laid on a bed, his eyes lulling open as he took in his surroundings.

he was in a cell... with his hands tied to the floor by chains. peter tugged on the chains experimentally, getting a feel for his cell as he lookes into a large mirror only a few feet from him, he raised his chained hands and waved.

a man in a business suit suddenly opened the door, reading a document before looking up. "ah, i see you're awake, apologies for kamui's recklessness, i'm Naomasa tsukauchi." the man said. "would you mind..." the policeman pointed at the mask, causing peter to stiffen. he was about to refuse, when a voice spoke to him.

[just take the mask off for now, it'll be fine.] he heard anansi say.

peter hesitated for a moment before commanding his nanobots to retract from his face. as soon as his face was shown, he felt the detectives stare before he spoke.

"american i presume?" he said.

"uhm, yes. Queens, newyork." peter replied.

naomasa nodded his head, writing down some notes before he turned to him.

"do you have any parents?" he asked, peter felt his body tense up, his mind wondering.

"... no, i live with my aunt, they died in a plane crash a few years ago..." peter stated

"ah, i see. i'm sorry for your loss." naomasa said, "can i have your name aswell as the name of your guardian." 

"peter parker, my legal guardian is my aunt, may parker." he said.

"do you have anyone we can contact to find you?" naomasa asked.

"y-yes, mr. tony stark, you should be able to find him easy enough he's pretty famous back in america." he stated.

"hmm, never heard of him but i'll see what i can do, do you have his number?" naomasa asked, peter shook his head in a downcast manner. "ah, i see. i'll ask the embassy to get some files about them so we can pinpoint who they are, if there are duplicates just tell me if its the correct person." naomasa stood up an walked back outside the room.

Peter sat on the bed alone in complete silence, left with his own thoughts he began to wonder about the situation that led him to japan for some reason.

the first one, he was going on a school trip until a giant space donut descended on the city, his spider-sense went crazy and urged him to go on the peculiarly shaped space ship. so he did.

the second one, he was halfway to the spaceship before he found Mr. stark fighting alongside some wizard named Dr. strange and the Hulk -although he wasn't transforming for some reason- so he decided to help. because that was what heroes do...

the third, he -for some reason or another- decided to climb on the side of the space donut, almost suffocating him in the edge of the atmosphere, thankfully Mr. stark helped him with the new suit. of course he deployed a parachute to send him back but being the stubborn hero that he was, he decided to cling on.

the fourth, he'd encountered some form of space police or something, he didn't ask. they were trying to find someone named... gamora maybe? 

the fourth was the battle with that thanos dude... which they lost? he still wasn't sure, maybe that thanos guy failed and sent everyone to random locations? noone seems to be freaking out so... maybe?

now that he thought about if he ever told someone how he got here he'd probably get sent to an insane asylum.

looking back on it now... what was the point in him riding along with Tony? did he... did he really help? was he even a contribution to the battle?... or was he just dead weight?... why did he-

[parker i swear by the powers of the spider God i will hit you again if you question your importance to that battle, you'll see soon why the web chose you to accompany stark. but right now you musn't doubt your purpose, because soon... you'll see why you are so important...] Anansi stated, leaving peter in a stunned silence. soon, a gratefull smile crossed his lips.

"okay... i'll trust your judgement anansi..." peter said, he didn't know why... but he felt a strong kinship to the god, maybe it was because he was a god that was a spider that made peter trust him.

*CREAK*

peter turned his head to the doorway to see the detective back with a few files in his hand, Naomasa sat back in his seat before placing the files on the the table in front of peter.

"alright mr parker, we just received the files from the embassy so lets get started shall we. just to let you know though, there were many duplication with some people so feel free to tell me if i've found the right person." naomasa said before flipping open the folder. "is this her?" he asked, pointing to a white haired old woman.

"no."

"is this her?" he pointed to a red haired woman similar to peters aunt if not for the hair.

"no."

this went on for an hour until they reached the final file of stark.

"is... this him?" naomasa asked, a sure smile on his face.

"no, are you sure that was all of them?" peter asked, receiving a frown from naomasa.

"yes, although we didn't find them it seems you aren't lying... maybe you mistook their faces? there are a lot of people that change their hair back in america." he said.

"trust me, mr stark would be more inclined to drink enough alcohol to make himself pass out than dye his hair." peter didn't say much about tony, but from what he'd seen tony never changed his hair, not that he was complaining or anything its just that he found it strange that the man who constantly changes the world never changed his haircut before.

"so he's an alcoholic?" naomasa questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"w-well yeah, but ever since he got together with his wife he's barely ever touched alcohol." peter stated, receiving a nod from naomasa.

"then if none of these people are tony stark or your aunt may, then who could be?" naomasa questioned, receiving a dejected look from peter. naomasa sifted through the knowledge of his previous works and perked up as an idea popped into his head. "i have an idea, just wait here for a minute, i'm gonna call a friend of mine." he said, pulling out a flip-phone as he left the room.

[==============================]

peter sat in bored silence as he waited for the detective to return with his friend, during that time he was discussing things with anansi, asking him questions about the spider god and other such things.

"wait so there's a universe where the 616-universe of me is put through a tournament with gods and some video game characters from capcom, so he could specifically get stronger, to save the universe, and possibly other universes...?" peter asked incredelously, getting a chuckle from anansi. 

[yes.] he said with a smile.

"and he gets married to multiple women along with some gods... geez, what combination lead the web of life to create that universe?" peter questioned.

[it's a very unique universe, one that seems to be its own. i haven't seen a combination like that pop up yet.] anansi replied.

"huh... you learn something new every day." peter said.

*CLICK*

naomasa entered the room, prompting peter to sit up on his bed, he watched as another person entered the room.

they had slick black hair, a green headband and a white sweater, he had pen tip earings and an intimidating aura to him. he wasn't skinny but he wasn't someone who would have alot of stamina looking at his stature.

"peter, meet my friend Rohan. he's a skilled manga artist who's had the topselling manga since he was 16." naomasa said.

"okay, but what exactly is he gonna-" 

"wait, before you doubt his skill, let him work first. just laydown on the bed and he'll do the rest." naomasa said, peter gazed at the manga artist before reluctantly laying back on the bed.

"alright, just stare into this manu script and we'll be done." the man named rohan said. pulling out a sheet of paper and hovering it above peters face.

"okay but what exactly-" peter cut himself off as he gawked at the manga page, it was amazing, refined details, fine lines that fit just perfectly and no errors what so ever. it was as if light was pouring into him as he stared. "a-amazing..." he muttered with wide eyes. suddenly, his spider-sense blaired, causing peter to stiffen but before he could react, the skin on his arm peeled itself back, revealing pictures and scripts, pages upon pages laid out in his arm, shocking peter who attempted to stand only to find himself immobilized. At first, he found himself stunned to silence, string at the peeled over piece of skin before Rohan leaned over curiously, examinin the small bits of text on the paper along with detailed pictures of the avengers. 

Rohan, was left speechless as he read page after page after page, detailed description of a foreign world that constantly dealt with invasions and wars, only for super heroes not too unlike from their own.

"page 92, Peter holds a deep respect and admiration for the man named Tony 'anthony' Stark, AKA Iron man. the 'Genius Billionaire Playboy Philanthropist'. who recruited peter on his team to fight the man named steve Rogers AKA Captain america, only to be sent home after being swiped by Ant man to the side and into an airplain lift." Rohan kept reading, muttering words to himself as they slipped out of his mouth finding himself enthralled with the story, then he came upon an interesting page, one that made him gaze at the masked vigilante.

with horror in his eyes he turned to peter as he reached page 130, "After enduring his fight with thanos, the heroes ultimately... lost." Rohan uttered aloud in shock, causing naomasas eyes to widen as the words registered. "leading to the death of half of life in the universe, as peter stood in shock, watching his allies dust away, he too began to dust away." as Rohan flipped the page it opened to reveal a picture of peter in Tony's arms, dusting away with tears in his eyes. "with nothing that he could do, he could only beg his mentor, to save him... before dissapearing into the winds of Titan..." Rohan and Naomasa turn to peter, he turned away as tears burned his eyes.

Naomasa released a solemn sigh before turning to the livid Rohan. "c-continue on Rohan..." he told the manga artist. shaking him out of his stupor.

"o-oh, right." he spared one last glance at peter before turning back to peter. as he flipped to page 131, he found a long golden web sealing bits of text, "what is this...!?" Rohans eyes widened in shock as a golden light seemed to shine into his eyes. "w-wait, wha-..... i see." Rohan suddenly said. standing up to face naomasa.

"what did you find Rohan?" naomasa asked, holding his breath in apprehension.

"... i think he'll be able to explain," Rohan told the confused detective before pointing over his shoulder to reveal a dark skinned man with white hair standing in the doorway, entire strips of webbing covering the entire side of the wall, blocking the mirror and the doorway.

"hello... mr. Naomasa, it's been a long time." anansi said with a smile.

"a-anansi?!" Peter said in utter shock as the spider god stood before them.


	2. Reason To Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why does spider man fight?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new way of my writing, nice!

* * *

** A NEW LIFE TO LIVE **

* * *

Peter sat up in shock as Anansi seemingly appeared out of thin air, standing in front of them as Naomasa pulled a gun, only for Rohan to place a hand on his hand, shaking his head before narrowing his eyes at the weaver.

"you're Anansi correct?" he asked, taking a step forward with his hand outstretched. Anansi looked at the hand before giving a smile and grasping the hand with his own. 

"yes, yes I am," Anansi replied with a smile.

"alright, and I assume you know who I am?" Rohan asked.

"of course, Rohan kishibe." Anansi said with a sly smirk.

Rohan stared at Anansi, a cold sweat running down his spine as he gazed just above him. showing a giant spider hovering over him and glaring at Rohan with its tiny pupils, causing the manga artist to stiffen before looking back to Anansi.

"so... what that page told me was... true?"

"mhmm, I'm afraid so. but worry not, I trust you'll keep this a secret, right?"Anansi's eyes turned cold as he gazed at Rohan and Naomasa, awaiting an answer.

"i-i'm not sure that-"

"of course, what happens today won't leave this room." Rohan cut naomasa off, causing the detective to turn to him with a questioning look, only for Rohan to mouth out 'i'll explain later.' 

Naomasa stopped for a moment before replying in a whisper under his breath. "... fine." Naomasa turned back to Anansi. "from what I've gathered from this young man's memories, he's not from here, is he?" Anansi started blankly at Naomasa, with the detective replying with narrowed eyes.

"yes, he's not from this country he's not from anywhere in this world, he's from another universe entirely," Anansi announced. Peter -who was keeping quiet- stared wide-eyed at Anansi, a thousand-yard stare seemingly gazing through the weaver.

"yeah... Unintentionally anyway..." Peter muttered. Anansi looking at him sadly before snapping his fingers, causing golden webs of light to cover the ground before a bright light shined intensely from the strings. everyone except Anansi covered their eyes from the intensity. as the light faded, they no longer stood in the police station. instead, they were standing in a cave, strings of webs similar to Anansi's lined the walls. Naomasa was the first to react, pointing his gun at Anansi only to find it had disappeared. 

"hmm... it seems we're not in Japan anymore..." Rohan mused, staring at a large golden spider web that covered the cave entrance, images flashing in between the gaps. While Naomasa was interrogating the weaver, and Rohan scribbled into his sketchbook. Peter found himself bring pulled by an unnatural force, calling to him with a feeling of familiarity. he walked towards the spider web, staring into the gaps. his mind seemed to shut down as he gazed at the images, which displayed hundreds of people in similar attire, all baring the spider-man crest with different designs. suddenly, he felt a tap on his shoulder, but he did not react, instead of gazing at the spider-men and women in awe and confusion.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Anansi said. Indeed it was.

Peter could see a Spider-person swing through the streets of London in a striped spider-man suit. He could see one wearing all black with goggles as he crouched on a roof, staring down at the black and white city below. He saw another wearing what looked to be a galaxy like a suit with stars and galaxy lining its fabrics with a mouth hole that showed a bit of the spider suit below.

But among the many universes and realities he peered into, there was one that stuck out. His counter-part swung through the air of a warzone. Bodies, human and alien, littered the ground. Giant ships crashed unto the battlefield as a woman dressed in blue and red with a star on her chest tore through them. Peter watched on as sorcerers and aliens battled. He recognized black panther leading people dressed in garbs of fabrics seemingly stronger than steel. His eyes teared in horror as he watched tony stark, the iron man, hold the gauntlet. His counterpart screamed to his mentor, only for a bright light to fill the battlefield. When it cleared, aliens began disappearing, and Thanos the mad titan was gone. He smiled for a moment, only for his counter-part to come into view, holding his mentor in his arms, his suit torn, eyes blank and lifeless.

"no.." He whispered tears in his eyes.

"do you know now? Why I brought you here?" A voice said from behind him. Peter turned to see Anansi gazing down at him sadly, slowly turning his head back to peters counterpart.

"how... Why did... I-" peter stammered, his voice faltering as he tried to process what he was seeing.

Anansi put a comforting hand on peters shoulder, "Peter, I've seen hundreds of thousands of tragedies across this multiverse. I'm not always able to change the totems' fate, most times, they'd be doomed to their inevitable destiny." Anansi stood in front of Peter, "But you are one of the few whos fate _can_ be changed. And when I looked into your story, I was astounded by what could be." Anansi put his hand in front of the young spider-totem. "Peter Benjamin Parker, I want you to be my champion."

Peter stared at the outstretched hand, "w-what?" He responded in surprise, looking up at the spider-god, who had adopted a serious stare.

Anansi elaborated for the confused mortal. "I want you to become my champion peter, I want you to wield this awe-inspiring power, I want you to see what I see, and become this universe and the next's protector. Become my champion, and you'll save Stark. You'll save everyone... All you have to do... Is shake. My. Hand." Peter flinched, but his hand approached the spider gods. But before he could grasp the man's hand, the god warned him. "Peter, when you gain my power, don't blame me for what you see, instead, embrace it." It was cryptic, but Peter ignored it, he grasped the man's hand. Almost immediately, he was struck with immense pain.

Anansi's hand began to shine with divine light, a fire burning the two hands. One destroying the god's hand, and the other scarring the young mortal's. The god grunted pain, while peter screamed in pain, falling to his knees as all feeling left his body.

He slowly slipped into unconsciousness, faintly hearing footsteps and yelling before he was picked up. But by then, he was out like a light. Hearing one thing from the Spider-god, "i'm sorry..."

* * *

Rohan stood in front of Anansi, a glare in his eyes, "So... that's your plan." Rohan seemed livid, "He's just a boy, who knows what this power could do to him!" He shouted at Anansi, who merely hung his head, staring at where his hand once was.

"It's the only way, He must see what I see to understand what he must do..." the two went quiet, taking a glance towards peter's unconscious body, Naomasa tending to the wound on Peter's hand. "Rohan, you should know how this will go, so I have to ask you, please, keep the boy safe," Anansi said.

Rohan stayed quiet, never in his life had he come across something like this, but if things were like the comic books and manga, things would escalate quickly if they weren't careful. He sighed in defeat, "Fine... But, why me? Why would you have some mangaka to keep him safe?" He asked, despite himself, he asked. 

"hmm... You'll just have to trust me, I suppose." The answer caused Rohan to sigh once more before he walked over to Peter's unconscious form. 

Naomasa observed Peter as the boy slept. If what Anansi had told them was true... How could one boy be burdened by such a fate...? A tap on his shoulder took him out of his stupor, He turned to see Rohan looking at him with a grimace. "Come on, we're going, Anansi wants me to help Peter get accustomed to his new life..." Rohan stopped for a moment, "I'll help carry him..." 

* * *

_Peter sat on a throne, looking around he found himself in an empty void, with a single red carpet at his feet leading him to a giant web. Within its cracks, laid visions of things to come, hundreds of possibilities swarmed into his mind._

_He fell to his knees, clutching his skull as a wave of voices clashed within his mind. His own thoughts became muddled by the intensity. Peter felt sweat pour down his face as he forced himself up. He felt the want- no, the need to look into the web. His eyes wandered the cracks as if looking for a specific one._

_Peter's legs trembled as he gazed at the visions, knowledge of the universes rooted themselves in his mind. A world set during the great depression, another where a child must pilot a giant mech, a world on its last legs with no heroes left. And then... his eyes landed on a single universe._

_He watched as his counterpart was bitten on his hand by a radioactive spider, He stared as he watched his counterpart fought thugs to save the innocents, the little guys ignored by the bigger heroes... He watched as his counterpart struggled in his daily life, watched as everything around his counterpart seemed to shatter and break. He lost his marriage to the devil, lost his own body to an enemy, and watched as his counterpart fell away from every relationship... His counterpart stood on the rooftop of a building, overlooking the city of new york. Peter had a hundred thoughts running into him at once, was this what was going to happen to him? Was this how the amazing spider-man lived? Losing his loved ones as villains rampaged through new york?... What was the point... how could his counterpart fight... What could drive someone to go to such great lengths for a city that scorned him? Why did He fight for them...?_

_He watched as his counterpart sat down on the edge of the roof before turning to him, looking at him as if waiting for something to happen... Then, he smiled. "For people like us, being a hero isn't a choice." Peter was shocked for a moment, "For people like us? We leap into the city to save people despite the dangers, we do what we do to fight for the ones who can't, to rescue those who weren't rescued by the big heroes." The counterpart stopped for a moment as if taken by a memory. "Despite what others say, we do what we do, even if they scorn us, hate us-maybe even loathe us. But we never give up, because, even if people say otherwise. The world needs Spiderman, so I want to ask you, why do you fight?" _

_Peter was stunned to silence, his mouth agape as he looked at his counterpart, who stood up and looked down the side of the building. He gave peter a mock salute before leaping off the building, leaving Peter with his own thoughts... Why did he fight... Before, it was a question he could answer so easily, but now, he didn't know... Why did Peter fight? It wasn't for adoration... so what was it...? To do good? Yes, but what motivated him... He couldn't remember why... until he saw a flash of red and gold streak across a crack in the web..._

_He remembered standing in a crowd, waiting for Iron man to show up, wearing a plastic mask that resembled him. People started screaming, running away as a robot stood over him, He remembered standing there, afraid until he remembered why he was standing there in the first place. He remembered how iron man fought on the news, flying through the sky, thinking to himself how amazing it would be to do that. To fly through the sky... He wanted to be like Iron man one day, to be someone ripped straight out of a comic book... So he lifted his arm, a brave face as the robot advanced on him. Suddenly, and so spectacularly, Iron man came and saved him, blasting the robots head off before turning to him. "Good job kid." He said to Peter before he blasted off to save more people... To be like iron man, and save people despite the dangers. That was why he was a hero._

_Peter was suddenly standing in a science lab in Oscorp with his other classmates. The world was nice, he had superpowers, he was a hero, he was spiderman now. But when he came home, it all changed. His uncle was killed by a thug, just for a car...He remembered feeling anger, feeling hatred seep through him as he donned his red mask and goggles. He found the criminal and beat him nearly to death._

_Peter smashed the men back through a window, holding him over the edge as the man begged for him not to let go, to give him a chance. "What about my uncle... Did you give HIM a Chance!?" He wanted to let go, tears were all but falling down his face, but a memory took him, one he'd had about his uncle. He grit his teeth as his uncle ben's voice cut in, "With great power... comes great responsibility .." He muttered absentmindedly._

_"W-what?" The thug stared in confusion before he was thrown out the window. Only for a web to catch his feet, just a hairs width from the ground._

_Peter sat in silence as he was brought back to the throne room, a smile on his face. A Spider stood on his hand, gazing above him expectantly. "So... what do you choose... Hero?" It asked. The world seemed to stop, shushed to silence by the small arachnid's voice. Peter smiled down at the bug as it crawled up his arm and back down, waiting for his answer. "Do you accept this power?" It asked, eight eyes staring at him._

_There was a sense of peace at the thought of a choice to decline. But he, for the third time. Smiled down at the creature on the back of his hand. "Of course."_

_Peter flinched as the arachnid bit down on his hand, golden venom streaked across his body, veins burning as his body took in the power coursing inside him._

_A light burned itself through his being, a single mark on his bare chest, The symbol, of the Spiderman, the symbol of the totems that saved the multiverse more than once. He stood in a peaceful quiet as the light died down, looking into a reflection at the edge of the web, displayed to Peter his mark. Black in color with eight long legs was spider man's symbol._

_He looked down at the arachnid still present on his palm, "What now?" He asked._

_The spider crawled to his shoulder, "Now, you must wake."_

_"Wait wha-" Peter was cut off as a light blinded him._

* * *

Peter shot up, finding himself on his bed in the precinct, "What the..." He turned to see Naomasa and Rohan standing near him, confusion etched on their faces. Naomasa rubbed his forehead, "God damn it, this is just too much for my salary..." The man groaned before looking down at his hand, finding papers pertaining to Peter living in Japan. "... I'm not gonna ask anymore..." the man stood up and left the room, leaving Peter and Rohan to stare at each other, both staring at the new file in Rohan's hand.

"... The Spider god told me to help you get accustomed..." The mangaka told him, looking into the file with growing tired eyes. "... I'm supposed to find you an apartment, and _you_ are gonna use your... nanobots, to help your language barrier when talking to people." Rohan paused as his eyebrows rose, but with a shrug, he looked up from the file and to Peter. "And You are gonna have to enroll to U.A," He said, yet Peter didn't bat an eye, instead, he stood up and formed his mask. Rohan heard Peter mumbled something inside the suit before it retracted into his normal clothes, an earpiece in his left ear. "o... k then, well, we have to start somewhere I suppose. The U.A entrance exam starts in a month, so I suggest getting classes to work on your Japanese until then, I'll be paying the rent until you get a job." Peter nodded, walking with Rohan out the door. Wondering how Rohan was gonna pay for his school if he didn't have a scholarship.

* * *

**THREE DAYS SINCE ARRIVAL**

* * *

Peter sat in his new apartment, looking through the internet to find an online class. Rohan was indeed paying for his rent, and on a completely different note, Peter found that Rohan was apparently a millionaire from his world-famous manga, Pink Dark Boy. Neat. And with an addition to a weekly allowance, Rohan had given him a copy of the file Anansi left him.

The spider god, terrifyingly enough fiddled with the... database (and possibly the history of the world to create his family line.) of both Japan and America to show that his parents were immigrants from new york, his father was a half-Japanese so it left little to think about as to why his family would be staying in Japan, his mother was a Pro-hero from... Texas? It was most likely a joke from Anansi Peter would presume. She was named Mad Hen, named after a phrase from texas too it seemed.

Of course, They weren't killed (Thank god.) but instead they did move to Hosu. It was weird living with two sets of memories from both his old life and the new. Yet it just felt... natural, It was great knowing he had people to trust in this world. Peter would have to thank Anansi for that.

His eyes lit up as they landed on a class, though it was far from online so he'd have to go out to a place called... "Ah, that's a problem." The class wasn't bad, it had good reviews and mainly helped foreigners get accustomed to japans culture. But the problem was that it was situated near Hosu. Where his parents were. "Well, it would be nice to see them again..." Peter mused, Applying for the course (Which he was due to attend in a day.) He stood up and left the apartment, wanting to make sure the memories he'd received were correct a third time since his arrival. It felt relieving to wonder the familiar streets, even if Anansi had brought him against his will. Maybe life here wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

** A FEW HOURS LATER **

* * *

Peter was walking down the streets of Hosu, trying to find the house his parents lived in. 

He stumbled across an apartment complex, Peter released a sigh of relief Before making his way to their front door. The buildings weren't too big, they were set a few blocks away from the rest of the other buildings, leaving room for morning jogs and a pleasant afternoon walk if you wanted. It was a few streets away from the local beach, though this one wasn't a trash dump for the city compared to Musutafu's.

He stood at their doorstep, walking himself through his memories. Their names were Michael and Camilla, they work in the same company that worked on genetics called Horizon labs, it was headed by another foreigner named Max Modell. Peter scratched the back of his head, wondering where he'd heard that name before but shrugged it off.

He knocked on the door twice, "Comin'!" He heard a slight Texan accent in the voice, from the other side, it was his mom. Peter stiffened, ok, maybe this was a little harder than he thought. the door opened, revealing a woman with dark brown hair kept together in a braid and freckles, large blue eyes and a smile on her face. "Peter! Oh, you surprised me there hun come on come inside, we've just about made dinner." She pulled a stunned Peter inside as the revelation dawned on him. He now had parents, real parents, by blood... even if they were born because Peter arrived in Japan... How was Peter supposed to take this?

We now see Peter sitting with his parents at the table, "So Peter, how's living on your own been?" His father asked (god it felt weird.) He had slick blonde hair, a somewhat muscular frame compared to Peter and his mom. "you sure you don't wanna live with us anymore?" His Dad asked, a gleam in his eyes.

Peter stopped for a moment. One's to wonder why a 15-year-old is on his own in another city, away from his parents at such a young age. Pretty simple really... Anansi fucked with the system of how his powers worked just... a little too much. The notes had told Peter that Anansi had done it as not to inconvenience Peter during his little crusades at night (Irresponsible or not he was still gonna be a vigilante.) Anansi had made it so his powers were based off another Spider instead of only the radioactive Spider being the reason he had powers, he had Quirk, a genetic mutation which gave 80% of the world superpowers, which, in layman's terms, boiled down to him having the powers of multiple species of spiders.

The reason why he moved out was because of the _Latrodectus hasselti_ or commonly known as redback spiders. A type of spider that sniffs the air to see how much competition they have for females as they grow up and tailor their size accordingly. If males and females are around, they grow up faster and more nimble than the rest.

Apparently, in this universe, he'd basically matured fully at age 15. (Anansi what the fu-) Not in body size mind you, but more of his... mentality, and more... sexual parts of him. The same had happened to his dad, maturing that fast was pretty crazy, but, hey, if it helped him do vigilante work, he was fine with it. But he still needed to go to school so... yeah Pretty weird. If Peter remembered correctly, he still kept the powers when he was bitten by the radioactive spider, pretty neat set of powers he had to say, wonder if it affected his spider-sense.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Still getting used to the whole, maturing faster thing," Peter said, earning a smile from his parents.

"well, there's on the upside to that, the girls will just eat you up, if ya' catch my drift." His mother chuckled at the blush present on her son's face. "speaking of, found a girl yet Pete'?" She questioned. 

Peter flushed before answering, "N-No!" Oh, gods, he was actually being teased about having a girlfriend, by his _parents._ Who smiled at him.

After an embarrassing discussion on whether he was gonna have a girlfriend, He was asked a question he too was wondering.

"So, Peter, what brings you to Hosu?" His dad asked. "I don't expect you to just come to visit us without a reason." 

"Oh, Uhm, well I just applied to a summer course here in Hosu, just gotta brush up on my Japanese is all," Peter said, biting down on his food before standing up, "I'm just gonna use the bathroom, be right back." He walked off, leaving his parents to wonder in silence, smiles on their faces.

There was a peace when Peter left, leaving his parent to wonder.

"He really doesn't change does he?" Camilla inquired, "Always preparing, never really taking a break to learn about the world." 

"He always was a curious kid." Michael chuckled, "Wonder who'll be the lucky gal that gets his attention." He smiled at the thought. 

"True, true. Of course, I'll be the judge whether or not she's good enough." Camilla cut in. Earning a smile from her husband.

"Or he, you never know." Michael joked.

"Think he'll be gay?" Camilla asked.

Michael scratched his chin with a thoughtful look in his eyes. "Bet you 50 bucks he stays straight." He told his wife, who looked at him with a competitive gleam in her eyes.

"Oh you're on!" she exclaimed.

* * *

** BATHROOM **

* * *

Peter stood by the sink, washing his face in the water as he let out a tired sigh, he was trying to compose himself. Unknowing of a figure standing behind him.

"Anansi... I don't know whether to hit you or thank you..." Peter leaned on the sink, tiredly missing the figure walking closer to him.

"How'd you know I was here-" 

"HOLY FUCK!" Peter yelled in surprise, jumping up and clinging to the ceiling in a panic before his eyes landed on the Spider god, who watched in amusement. "What the- what are you doing here!" He hissed at the purple suited man in front of him. 

"Ah, so you didn't know I was here?"

"No! No I didn't!"

"Hmm, anyway, I'm just here to check up on you, just here to see how the new powers are fitting you." The man said. "How's the body been treating you, Peter?" He asked.

Peter leaned back on a wall, a not so happy look in his eyes. "Just, peachy. Apart from having two sets of memories on top of maturing at fifteen, no, my life's been great thanks for that." Peter gave Anansi a look, "But, how come you gave me memories of speaking Japanese, but kept me from actually being able to _speak_ Japanese." He asked, curiosity on his mind. "It's pretty important to talk with the people around me."

"Simple, you need to meet someone very crucial to your life here," Anansi said a matter-of-factly. Peter gave him another look.

"And who exactly is this crucial person, and _how_ are they crucial exactly?" Peter questioned. Anansi chuckled.

He tapped his cane, A more serious look in his eyes, "While I know you've somewhat matured from your little escapade in the realm of the web-"

"what's that?" Peter cut him off.

"It's the place you found yourself after I gave you my powers, anyway, It should have given you a reason to be a hero, correct?" Anansi looked expectantly at Peter, not too unlike how the Spider did a few days ago.

"Yeah, pretty much." Peter wondered if he'd see the Spider again.

"Good, well, during your time here you'll find a few reasons to... Let's just say, go _bad_." Peter raised an eyebrow.

"Go, bad?"

"Yes, in a sense you'll be swayed to help the more sinister people if you're not careful, sometimes their reasons can even seem very right to fight for." Anansi tapped his cane again. "Which is why you need someone to anchor you to do what's right,"

Peter thought for a moment at the god's words, "so who exactly is this special person I need to meet." Anansi laughed.

"you'll have to see to find out, Parker." Anansi tapped his can again, this time a grimace on his face.

Peter looked at the man in confusion. "Everything alright in there?" Peter watched as the Spider god rolled his eyes, though it wasn't at him.

"Alright alright! Fine, ok, jeez." Peter stared at the man in both confusion and curiosity. Anansi held out his right hand, palm up. Peter watched the gesture as light poured from his palm. Peter blinked in surprise as a shiny tarantula with bright psychedelic eyes appeared in the god's hand. 

There was a moment of confused silence, "... And that is?" Peter narrowed his eyes at Anansi, unknowing as to what he was supposed to do with the new arrival.

This time, the spider god sighed, "This, Peter, would be your Guardsmen," he told the boy.

"ok, cool... What does that mean exactly?" Peter asked.

"I-it means I'll be protecting you, and for the matter, it's guardswoman, y-you dope." Peter looked around, searching for the voice in confusion. "I'm down here Mr. P-parker, sir." Peter looked to Anansis palm, specifically the Spider. Peter stared for a moment, not knowing as to what he was supposed to do. The Spider vibrated as it spoke, "M-my name's Caroline, n-nice to meet you." Peter stilled, what else was he supposed to do? While it wasn't the weirdest thing to happen, it was still weird. Talking spiders! "I-I'm not a-actually talking, I-I'm just doing what most spider p-prodigies do, y-you know, t-telepathy." Oh, telepathy. Wait she can read minds? "Y-yes, sir." Why's she so timid? "i-I'm sorry for how I'm acting it's just- I'm really new to this."

Peter paused, "new to what exactly?" He asked.

Anansi cut in for the little spider, "You see Peter, candidates for the realm of webs are given little Guardsmen -or guardswomen- to keep them safe from any mental, and physical damage. Fun fact, they were actually made to keep the candidates from going insane if they peered into the web of life, pretty handy." Anansi said, "They grow with their candidates, and are essential for when you get yourself into a pickle." Anansi elaborated.

So, He was called a candidate? Cool- wait he could go insane? "y-yes, we Guardsmen tend to our candidate's needs, both physically and emotionally. But i-importantly of all, we keep them safe from the dangers of other candidates." Peter looked down at the spider before looking up at Anansi.

"did- did you just give me a bodyguard!?" He yelled in exasperation at the man in front of him. Said man laughed at his reaction, "Wait, I thought you said you'd make me your champion?"

The Spider god scratched the back of his head, "Yes well, you see Peter, there are rules to becoming a champion of a god, thankfully you're gonna be my champion so you won't have to get into the gritty trials."

"Ah, ok well what exactly are these trials?" The two individuals in front of Peter didn't speak, didn't move, they didn't even seem to breathe. "Uhm, guys?"

"... Well, you see uh, here's the thing Peter..." Anansi looked nervously at Peter.

Peter narrowed his eyes at the Spider god. "what?" 

Anansi grabbed a file from his suit and handed it to Peter, "Just uh, read it," Anansi told the boy.

The boy stared at the file in his hand before opening it up. "Oh, you have to be shitting me." Peter cursed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. 

* * *

• **Rule 1: CANDIDATE MUST BOTH PHYSICALLY, EMOTIONALLY, AND SPIRITUALLY MATURE.**

**•Rule 2: CANDIDATE MUST CHANGE, REFORM AND CLAIM A VILLAIN AS THEIR OWN.**

**•Rule 3: THEY CANNOT LET ASSIGNED ALLIES (DEPENDING ON NUMBER OF GUARDSMEN GIVEN) DIE DURING THEIR STAY IN THEIR UNIVERSE. see section - A-1 for the list.**

**•Rule 4: THEY CANNOT CHOOSE ANOTHER PATRON DURING THEIR TRIALS.**

**•Rule 5: MUST CLAIM NUMEROUS MATES DURING THEIR STAY.**

* * *

Peter stood there in stunned silence, livid aa he read the rules for his trials. "Anansi, if this is a joke it's a poor one," Peter said, an icy glare pointed at the Spider god.

Anansi walked up to him and handed Caroline to Peter along with a small note. "Sorry Peter, It really isn't." 

"Anansi... Numerous mates? Really...?! I'm not Mr. Stark, I can't just walk up to a girl and _claim_ them!" He yelled in both embarrassment and frustration 

"It's more like the girls are gonna be the ones to claim you..." Anansi mumbled to himself, Peter stared incredulously at the god.

"A-Are seriously gonna make me do this!?" He yelled, before deflating in exhaustion against the wall, "I can't tell whether to hit you or not..." Peter looked down at the Spider, "And I'm supposed, to assume you've got a special power to help me or something? You gonna just hang around me all invisible while I'm at school or something?" He questioned.

"Oh no, nothing like that." Anansi cut in.

"then what is she supposed to-"

"She'll be accompanying you to school." 

The room fell silent, the two staring at each other in quiet. "what- how would that even work? I'm gonna just go off on a limb here and assume that the school isn't just gonna let me carry a Spider into their classrooms." Peter said.

"Oh right, Caroline if you would."

"wait- oh no, you can't be serious-" Peter was cut off as a light engulfed the room, Caroline jumped from Peter's hand and morphed into another form. As the light died down, Peter could only stare in disbelief. "You've gotta be shitting me." He cursed.

In front of both Peter and Anansi, stood a girl roughly the same height as Peter. Long black hair fell down her back, her eyes were of a bright red, almost menacing if it weren't for her stature. Of course, like Peter, her muscular yet lean form was hidden under her clothing. She Was plump and curvy in all the right places. She looked, in short, cute with what she wore. A black hoodie a little too big for her, and grey trousers with black sneakers. She waited for a reaction from Peter, flushing in embarrassment when he raised his eyebrow.

"n-not impressed Mr. P-parker?" She attempted to tease, still stuttering. Peter stared with half-lidded eyes.

"no, it's not that, it's just... Not exactly surprising compared to what I've seen." He said. Caroline flushed before morphing back and jumping on Peter's shoulder. Muttering a 'M-meanie...' As she rested inside of Peter's hair. The boy chuckled at her words before he turned to Anansi with a questioning look.

"Am I supposed to just... Bring her home?" He asked, the god giving him a mischievous smile. "Wait, She's just coming to U.A, right?" Anansi nodded, "How's that supposed work?" He wondered aloud.

Anansi smirked, "don't worry about it, you just need to bring her home, get some sleep and in a few days you're both going to attend U.A. Just relax while you can, because once the school years starts, things'll get interesting." Peter flinched at the smile Anansi gave him, before the god disappeared in a puff of smoke. Leaving Peter to wonder about the ominous words he was given.

"Peter hunny, you okay in there?" His mothers voice cut in from behind the door, Startling Peter and Caroline, the latter hiding further inside his hair. 

"Y-yeah I'm just fine mom!" He yelled. Sighing before walking up the the sink, staring at his reflection inside the mirror. "Tomorrows going to be interesting..." A steady vibration came from his pocket, It was an alert from his phone. Peter pulled it out, only to choke on his saliva as he stared at the message. The class, right he forgot about that. He was going to have to leave Caroline while he attended, though that was the problem. He didn't know whether she would even stay in his apartment... crap. Maybe she could just hide in his pocket. 

* * *

_**???** _

* * *

A figure sat in a room devoid of light, watching as the empty abyss around them shifted and reeled. As if disturbed by the presence of another. 

They looked on into the darkness, their eyes peering into a world they'd grown fond of, until they felt something break within it. 

"peculiar. I wonder... What game are you playing..." They looked on in thought, before their lips curled into a smile. "When the totems fall through again... The second war is short to come... Why do you waste your time with this one boy when the inheritors could return..." The figure began to laugh, "If he truly is worthy of your power... Will he be strong enough to win during the coming battles?" The figure didn't move. As if waiting for a response. "Fine... He better be worth it... Weaver..." they hissed in disgust, the shadows seemed to roil and clash with one another. "... The storm is growing... The war begins in five years... And you crown a champion for yourself? You truly are entertaining..." they stood up, and made their way into the void, disappearing among its black tendrils, howling with laughter as they did. 

* * *


End file.
